Even though you have yet to awake
by Kni9ht
Summary: After the events in Persona 4 Arena, Mitsuru got back to her home, where she hid one of her deepest secrets. *Warning: contain a semi-necrophilia sex scene. Read at your own discretion.*


**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Even though you have yet to awake...**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The door slid when a red-haired figure walked into the room. Lights automatically turned on as she set foot into the hardened metallic floor.

It's been a few years since what happened at the top of Tartarus Tower.

A new generation of Persona users had emerged and cleared their own tasks, following by another occurrence that required three of the old members of S.E.E.S. to participate in, namely the 'P-1 Grand Prix' incident. After that, everything went on its own way again, and Mitsuru was able to return to her duty, which was consisted of taking care of the Kirijou Group, the newly acquired Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Labrys, and one certain Arisato boy resting in the most secured room of Kirijou mansion.

The room was white, so pearly white and clean of dust that it was nearly unimaginable to have one such room. For those who resided within this house, it's a normal thing since the room was blocked from anything that might have broken in as well as having the tightest security with numerous cameras outside guarding and a sensory alarm that was ready to go off in any situation. Not to mention that it had a team of exclusive maids that looked after both the room itself and the only patient laying inside it.

Mitsuru sighed as she pulled a nearby hair and plopped down beside the bed, taking in the serene scene of Minato sleeping; a sight that hadn't changed for the last few years since she began looking after him.

It was a secret to most people. Mitsuru had never told anyone else about the existence of this room beside the personnel who were directly responsible for it. Not Akihiko, not Yukari, not everyone in the old S.E.E.S. and even Aigis had any clue of what the red-headed girl had hidden from them.

The secret had originally started as a desperate act of Mitsuru. For all her calmness and rational mind, the Kirijou heiress almost lost herself when she found out that her beloved had supposedly been dead on the day she remembered the memories they spent together. She might not have lashing out, yes, but that didn't mean it turned out well for her. And in the heat of moment, she had created a false funeral for Minato and brought his real body away to her own mansion. That was the time Mitsuru began constructing the room as well as hiring a team of maids along with a personal doctor to monitor the blue-haired boy's condition.

Technically, Minato wasn't dead. His body still functioned as normal humans, albeit only in the most basic aspects such as: respiration, blood circulation, etc... However, from what she had experienced in the Abyss of Time, Mitsuru understood that no matter what she did, he would never be able to open his eyes again to look at her, not when his soul was still required to hold the Great Seal.

Again, accompanied with Mitsuru's brilliance was also her stubbornness. She knew it was a lost cause, yet she couldn't let go of the hope that may be, just may be, one day he would return from Death itself and she would be inside his arms once more. Mitsuru restlessly needed that kind of hope because without it, she couldn't stand up on her own like she was now. He used to be her inspiration, her motivation, her _world_, and she would accept fighting reality in less than a heartbeat if it meant that she could have him by her side.

Glancing at the blue-haired boy, Mitsuru couldn't help but feel sentimental at his features. He still looked the same when he slept in her laps on their final day. She dread of remembering it since it was the day she barely regained what she had forgotten, and that he had departed from her in the saddest way as she poured her heart out to him in what she had believed to be a fresh start of their relationship, only to be pushed down by the weight of his death.

Mitsuru suppressed another sigh escaping her lips as she wondered about Minato's youthfulness. He didn't only remain in a comatose for the last few years, but due to some unknown reasons, his body seemed to halt the process of aging altogether since he was practically a young adult now, he looked no different than a high school teenager.

The red-haired girl then traced her fingers along Minato's cheeks. Normally, every chance she managed to get back from business, she would always come to him first and tell him what she had experienced during the time she was away from him. It became some sort of a frequent ritual that Mitsuru didn't miss – or to be more precise, she didn't allow herself to miss.

At this moment though, she opted for silence instead. The recent events in Inaba had left Mitsuru with both a tired mind and an exhausted body, thus she didn't want to strain herself even more by listing out everything she witnessed and did inside the TV World.

In truth, the whole thing didn't help much on easing Mitsuru's pain. However, she preferred it to be that way. The only reassurance that she knew his physical presence was still here, despite it being a lifeless one. It was in these instances that the red-haired Kirijou could let her heart rest in tranquility and thought back on a happier time.

Minato had always been good to her, showing new things into her life, exploring sides that she wasn't even aware of, eliciting emotions that she could never figure out on her own, and treasuring her in way that none of his flock (or what his classmates called them, 'harem') received. As much as she lamented his loss, Mitsuru understood that his sacrifice was necessary, and she was proud of having him as her sole lover.

Suddenly, something broke her chain of reminiscence.

When she looked down, it didn't take her twice to find out the reason. She blushed at the implications of what exactly her body was suggesting.

Mitsuru was a mature woman, and being such also meant that she had certain desires to be taken care of. Said desires were displaying through her lower body. She could sense how her dark catsuit was uncomfortably tight against the skin of her nether region, which was now wet.

To be blunt, she was dripping with her own arousal juice.

If someone were to know of this unexpected side of Mitsuru, no doubt that person would be gawking in shock. The red-haired woman was a creature of perfection in many people's eyes: Beautiful, intelligent, confident, and voluptuous to boost; which is why it sounded so wrong that she would be having shameless and immoral feelings toward a half-dead boy.

Mitsuru didn't pay any attention to how disgusting she might appear to be at the present. She had succeeded in preserving her body from being touched by any other man than Minato. He was the one who took her virginity and ever since then, she hadn't let anyone else to intrude the personal circle of her true emotions.

What's more, this was not the first time she had done such a thing.

Mitsuru stood up as she walked to the only door of the room and locked it, preventing any interruption from outside. She had been careful not to install any camera inside so that she could freely do as she pleased, which included this.

With seemingly long practiced motion, Mitsuru quickly discarded all her clothes as she dully walked back to Minato, eyes not leaving the boy for one second. Then she climbed onto one end of the bed and crawled until she reached his pants. The fabric that separated his manhood from her was hastily pulled off and thrown away.

The Kirijou girl licked her lips as she closely watched his cock slumped down, indicating that he had yet to react to stimulation of sudden warm air from her breath. She gently but lustfully wrapped her hands around his penis, fingers stroking its length as she kissed the head.

When his meat rod was hard and erect enough, she shoved the whole thing into her throat.

Fellatio wasn't her best technique as she could only know how to bring her head forth and back. Apparently, on their first night together in her room, she had let Minato take the dominant role since she had never engaged in that kind of act. Thus, she was probably less experienced than he was even before they went to the top of Tartarus Tower, considering how many members he had gathered in his so-called 'harem'.

Still, Mitsuru tried her best to satisfy him.

As her breath was becoming shorter and shorter due to how his cock occupying most of her mouth, the red-haired girl reluctantly parted with it and sat up straight, readying herself for the next activity.

Taking his manly testicle in one of her palms, Mitsuru guided it to the entrance of her wet womanhood, which was dripping even more than when she started getting aroused. Then she slowly lowered her body onto him, engulfing his penis inches by inches until it was fully inside her.

Mitsuru immediately arched back at the sensation. Despite being used to pain with all the fighting in Tartarus, she could never get used to how an alien object penetrating her most sacred place. She had resisted straddling Minato beneath her as her inner wall started shaping up against his penis.

Eventually, the pain subsided as Mitsuru could feel her pleasure sinking in. With that as her signal, she began raising her hips and slammed down in a regular rhythm, one she usually had with her lover. Sounds of flesh slapping echoed in the room.

Then Mitsuru picked her pace and groped her breasts, mouth moaning his name again and again, as if hoping that he would wake up and find her sitting on top of him in a cow girl position just like how an eroge would portrait.

It didn't take long for her to feel something in the pit of her stomach. And with a loud scream, she released her climax as juices flowing endlessly down her thighs.

However, she didn't stop and continued bouncing her body, until she could feel something shoot up into her womb from inside her vagina. Only then she lost her stance and collapsed onto his chest.

Mitsuru drew in hot breath as she tried to regain herself. The act had drained most of her strength, and it would need another few minutes for her to sit again.

The girl didn't know how long she could keep this up. Whenever she did this with Minato, she didn't use any birth protection. But Mitsuru hadn't got pregnant once in spite of the amount of semen she took into her body. She desperately hoped for that since it would be the best proof of her love for him. The girl still had yet to give up on this as she swear that she would do this many more times until she got her desire.

Closing her eyes after an eventful day, Mitsuru steadily drifted to the land of unconsciousness with him still inside her, dreaming of a world where she would have what she wished for.

A world with him smiling at her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** A little something that stumbled across my mind when I was reading H-manga. Combine that with how few there are of Minato*Mitsuru stories, I decided to write this to increase the number of this couple's fics. I guess it was a bit dark for my taste, but oh well, I had already written it so no way back for me now. Hope you all enjoy it though.


End file.
